Time Travel
Time travel is the concept of travelling either backwards or forwards in time from the present date. The time is immutable, meaning that the past cannot be changed and any attempt to do so will result in alternate timelines/realities. Time Travel Sources Time Stone To be added Victor Stein's Time Machine Using a theory based on interactions between gravity, light and time, Victor Stein created a time machine which was supposed to be able to send messages from the future. Victor tested the time machine with his son Chase, and also he deemed it not functional, the machine did display pictures of the destruction of Los Angeles, which could have occurred because of PRIDE's activities. However, no one saw this alarming message. Victor later received another message from the time machine, in which he saw a future version of Chase trying to warn him and instructing him not to pick up the Fistigons, in order to prevent Victor from being shot by his wife Janet to protect Chase. However, Victor failed to heed this advice and later attacked Chase with the Fistigons. Later, the time machine once again displayed the same message, and Victor expressed joy at it, taking this as evidence that Chase would survive whatever events involving Jonah were coming. Quantum Realm To be added Time Travel Types To be added Alternate Timelines Destruction of Earth The averted Destruction of Earth was a cataclysmic event in an alternate 2017. Following his encounter with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Galactus attempted to consume the Earth, but his forces were held off by the combined efforts of the Avengers, the remaining Guardians, Doctor Strange, the Fantastic Four, the Defenders, Punisher, Elektra, the Inhumans, and S.H.I.E.L.D.. However, despite their efforts, they were ultimately unable to prevent him from decimating the population, losing their own lives in the process, thus allowing him to start the consumption of Earth. Galactus eventually made his way into the atmosphere and was able to quickly decimate most of the human race. Almost all of the Avengers were wiped out by Galactus' assault, causing Iron Man to run out of the bunker and say goodbye to his fallen teammates. Iron Man ran straight to the fallen Captain America who, with his last breath, encouraged him to do what he thought was right. Iron Man witnessed the death of one of his closest friends as Mister Fantastic, Human Torch and the Thing made their way to Avengers Tower following Invisible Woman's death. Tony and Reed exchanged a goodbye as Stark went back inside the bunker beneath the tower and triggered the Reality Bomb, a device designed to rewrite the timeline to avoid a doomsday event. Time Heist When the Avengers utilised the properties of the Quantum Realm, following Ant-Man's advice, and created the Quantum Tunnel that allowed them to collect the Infinity Stones years before Thanos and the Decimation, they initiated a Time Heist, which involved them travelling to the past and amassing all six Infinity Stones. Hulk, Ant-Man, Iron Man and Captain America were sent back to the Battle of New York in 2012, where Hulk was sent to the New York Sanctum to request the Time Stone. The Ancient One refused, however, explaining that she could not give him the Infinity Stone so Banner could alter his timeline and subsequently leave hers undefended without the stone, although Hulk promised that he would return the stone to her at the exact moment it was taken. After the Battle of Earth, Captain America returns the stones to their proper place in time before their eventual destruction, averting the creation of an alternative timeline or a splinter reality from continue existing. Loki's Sudden Escape However, despite the Avengers' success to return the Infinity Stones into their proper timeline, Iron Man and Ant-Man's failure to obtain the Space Stone that was still contained by the Tesseract, leading to the creation of a new alternative timeline, since the Loki from that timeline was able to get his hands on the cube during an accident at the Avengers Tower, creating a wormhole and successfully escaping his fate of being confined on Asgard, taking moments after his defeat in the end of the Battle of New York. As a result, this past alternative version of Loki has ultimately avoided his fate in the future: Getting killed at the hands of his master, Thanos. Thanos' Disappearance During the Time Heist, 2014 Thanos became aware of the Avengers' plan and hijacked the Quantum Tunnel, travelling to 2023 to stop them. In doing so, this created an alternate timeline where Thanos and his forces disappeared from existence in 2014. This means that Thanos never began his campaign to collect the Infinity Stones and cause the Decimation, thus sparing countless lives, including the ones that would have been claimed prior to the snap. This most likely also prevented the formation of the Guardians of the Galaxy, seeing as how Thanos is no longer around to instruct Ronan the Accuser to retrieve the Power Stone, thus there would not be a common enemy for the would-be Guardians to band together against. Steve Rogers' Choice After successfully returning the Infinity Stones back into their proper timeline, Steve Rogers followed Stark's advice to him to get a normal life which Tony Stark had suggested before his death, choosing to travel back to 1940s in order to live out the rest of his life with Peggy Carter, instead of returning to 2023 as planned, thus creating an alternate timeline. Finally reunited with Carter, he finally gives her the dance he promised her, and the two eventually get married. After his marriage, Rogers retired from his "Captain America" moniker, but would continue to help out when he was needed in his new timeline. Having grown old from his retirement, Rogers eventually visits Sam Wilson back in 2023, entrusting him with his shield and choosing him as his successor. Time Travellers * Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Steve Rogers / Captain America * Tony Stark / Iron Man * Bruce Banner / Hulk * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * James Rhodes / War Machine * Nebula * Rocket Raccoon * Thor Odinson * Nebula † (alternate timeline) * Gamora (alternate timeline) * Proxima Midnight † (alternate timeline) * Corvus Glaive † (alternate timeline) * Cull Obsidian † (alternate timeline) * Ebony Maw † (alternate timeline) * Thanos † (alternate timeline) Category:Concepts